dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Nam
|Race = Human |Gender = Male |Date of birth = Age 721 |Date of death = May 8, Age 753 (revived on May 9, Age 753) May 8, Age 774 (revived) |Height = 5'11.75" (182 cm)[http://www.kanzentai.com/trans-daiz07.php?m=03&id=character_m-o#namu Nam profile, Daizenshuu 7, 1996] |Weight = 150 lbs. (68 kg) |Address = SAM 275508 S. |Occupation = Farmer |FamConnect = Father Ami (brother) Dabu (brother) }} Nam (ナム, Namu) is a warrior from a desert village that competes in World Martial Arts Tournaments. He makes appearances in the ''Dragon Ball'' manga and the anime Dragon Ball, as well as short cameo appearances in Dragon Ball Z and Dragon Ball GT. In the episode "The Roaming Lake", it is shown Nam has a pure heart since he is able to ride the Flying Nimbus. Overview Appearance Nam is a fairly tall, dark-skinned man with a long face, small beady eyes, and a small red dot on his forehead known as a bindi. He wears a white turban and an orange and maroon robe similar to the traditional garbs worn by Indian and Thai Buddhist monks. Biography ''Dragon Ball'' Tournament Saga Nam makes his first appearance in the Tournament Saga among the finalists. Shortly later, he fights Ranfan in the first rounds. Ranfan's sexy looks make Nam get close to the edge of the ring, but he overcomes by closing his eyes and using his other senses to defeat her. His next fight is against Goku, and while it is an intense fight with him using his ultimate attack, the Cross Arm Dive technique, which knocks somebody out cold for 10 days, he loses in the end. He competed because he needed the money to buy lots of water; where he was from, there was a terrible drought, and he had been sent to find a solution. Being defeated, however, he is unable to get the money to buy water and decides to leave. Master Roshi reads his mind and gets acquainted with his intentions. He then gives him a capsule so that he can store water from a well, and in return, asks Nam to impersonate Master Roshi in the crowd, as to protect Master Roshi's secret identity from his students, who were suspicious of Jackie Chun being Master Roshi. Red Ribbon Army Saga In a filler episode, shortly after the Tournament, Nam returns to the desert to find the source of the drought that has been plaguing his people. He was rescued by Goku after he was grabbed by a pterodactyl. They found out that Giran and other members of his race were blocking the dam with Merry-Go-Round Gums. Goku used the Kamehameha wave to destroy the gums and the drought ended. Tien Shinhan Saga Nam makes an appearance in the 22nd World Martial Arts Tournament, during an anime only segment, claiming to Goku and Master Roshi that this time he came to enjoy it. He ends up losing to Tien Shinhan on the preliminary rounds, and was left unconscious and nearly killed as Tien wanted to leave a message to Goku and his friends.Dragon Ball episode 86, "Then There Were Eight" King Piccolo Saga Soon after the 22nd World Tournament, Nam is killed by Tambourine, King Piccolo's most elite son at that point, on the demon king's orders to prevent any and all martial artists from learning the Evil Containment Wave. It is unknown how Tambourine killed him, as Nam is killed offscreen. Nam's picture appears on the television along with fellow tournament fighters King Chappa and Pamput. Later on, Nam is revived by Shenron along with all the other victims of King Piccolo and his sons. ''Dragon Ball Z'' Majin Buu Saga Nam is killed by Majin Buu but he is revived by Porunga and contributes to Goku's Super Spirit Bomb to defeat Buu. ''Dragon Ball GT'' Baby Saga Nam is meditating when Goku is trying to round up the remaining survivors on almost-exploding Earth. He has appeared to age from the original series, now sporting a thick black beard and mustache. Other Dragon Ball manga ''Dragon Ball SD'' Nam briefly appears in chapter 14 of the spin-off manga Dragon Ball SD, fulfilling the same role as in the 21st World Tournament storyline (though his fight with Ranfan is offscreen). After Nam's defeat against Goku, Roshi jokes that Nam would later return as King Chappa (due to them wearing the same type of outfit). Power ;Manga and Anime Nam was a very powerful human and expert fighter that gave Goku some difficulty in their match due to his devastating techniques. However it was not enough to keep him down and he was eventually defeated. In the preliminaries of the 22nd World Martial Arts Tournament he was matched against Tien Shinhan and was knocked unconscious by him. He was also no match for Tambourine who killed him in battle. ;Statements by authors and guidebooks The movie pamphlet for Dragon Ball Z: The Tree of Might states that Nam has a power level of 100. Techniques and special abilities *'Ki Sense' – Nam has strong senses which allow him to feel his opponent's moves rather than just see or hear them, as shown when he fought Ranfan or when he countered Goku's Afterimage Technique. *'Shura Gekiretsuken' – Nam senses his opponents are about to attack and jumps over them, karate chopping their neck from behind. This attack was used on Ranfan and it knocked her out. The name is given in Budokai Tenkaichi 3. *'Cross Arm Dive' – Nam jumps in the air about 40 feet high and comes down on his enemy with his arms crossed, knocking them out for ten days. This is called the Aerial Attack in some dubs, and Heaven Cross in the manga. **'Cross Arm Attack' – First, Nam puts his arms into an X position, and then flys towards the target, and when he rams into the target, he causes a massive amount of damage. One of Nam's blast 2 in Budokai Tenkaichi 3 ** Super Cross Arm Dive (Chō Tenkū x Jiken)Daizenshuu 7, 1996 – Nam jumps higher than the Heaven Cross to add more height between himself and his opponent, then crashes down with even more momentum and damage. *'Afterimage Technique' – One of his Blast 1 in Budokai Tenkaichi 3, Nam can use the afterimage technique to move so fast an image is left behind. *'For The Villagers' – One of his Blast 1 in Budokai Tenkaichi 3. Nam remembers the villagers and fights at full strength. Video game appearances Nam appears as a boss in Dragon Ball Z: Super Gokuden: Totsugeki-Hen. He is both a boss character and a playable character in Dragon Ball: Advanced Adventure. Later on, he appears in a similar role in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3. Nam is also a boss in Dragon Ball: Origins, during the 21st World Martial Arts Tournament, as well as in two bonus chapters: an exhibition match after the final of the 21st World Martial Arts Tournament (level 8-9) and in the Mushroom Forest (level 5-6). In the Mushroom Forest, Nam was seeking for food for his village after the tournament, when he ate a mushroom that made him unbearable; Goku must defeat him in Monster Carrot's Hideout in order to reason him. Nam is also in Dragon Ball RPG: Shōnen-hen. Voice actors *Japanese: Kaneto Shiozawa, Eiji Takemoto (Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3) *FUNimation dub: Jerry Jewell *Blue Water dub: Adam Hunter *Latin American dub: Gerardo Reyero *Brazilian Portuguese dub: Cézar Marchetti Trivia *Nam's and his brother's names come from the Buddhist chant "Namuamidabutsu". *Coincidentally with his signature move making his opponents sleep for ten days, Nam's name means "sleep" in Arabic. *Nam may be a Buddhist. This is shown in the manga as when using the Heaven Cross he shouts "In the name of Buddha". However, despite his Buddhist faith, Nam seems to wear a bhindi, a Hindu symbol, on his forehead. *Though darker-skinned in the anime and manga, Nam appears as a light-skinned man in portrait in the US release of Dragon Ball: Advanced Adventure for unknown reasons. *The Mighty-but-compassionate Warrior, a character featured in Master Roshi's story about the Devilmite Beam, looks similar to Nam. *Nam bears many similarities to Uub, who would be introduced much later in the series. Both come from poor human villages, both entered the World Martial Arts Tournament with the hopes of using the prize money to buy things with which to sustain his people (water for Nam, food for Uub) where they fought against and befriended Goku, and both also have pure hearts. Gallery NamS4.png|Nam reassuring his brother that he will get them all water 021SmellsLikeTrouble25.jpg|Nam NamS2.png|Nam quietly meditating before his match NamS11.png|Nam confronting Giran for being so wasteful NamVsRanfanWMAT.png|Nam vs. Ranfan NamshockedatRanfan.png|Nam shocked at Ranfan stripping RanfanvsNam.png|Nam in front of Ranfan 025DangerFromAbove02.jpg|Nam remembers his suffering family back in the desert 025DangerFromAbove03.jpg|Nam makes a promise to his family, to return with water and food 025DangerFromAbove07.jpg|Nam attempts to kick Goku after dodging his Afterimage kick 025DangerFromAbove08.jpg|Nam attempts to kick Goku after dodging his Afterimage kick (2) 025DangerFromAbove10.jpg|Nam takes a battle stance after attempting to kick Goku 025DangerFromAbove12.jpg|Nam lands a barrage of kicks at Goku 025DangerFromAbove13.jpg|Nam blocks Goku's barrage of punches 025DangerFromAbove14.jpg|Nam kicks Goku 025DangerFromAbove15.jpg|Nam about to charge at Goku 025DangerFromAbove16.jpg|Nam charges at Goku 025DangerFromAbove17.jpg|Nam hits Goku full-force 025DangerFromAbove19.jpg|Nam, while charging at Goku 025DangerFromAbove20.jpg|Nam tripped by Goku's tail 025DangerFromAbove21.jpg|Nam claiming he did not expect Goku's tail tripping 025DangerFromAbove24.jpg|Nam frustrated at not being able to land a single hit at Goku 025DangerFromAbove25.jpg|Nam dodging Goku's Tornado! in a comical screen 025DangerFromAbove26.jpg|Nam almost falling from the arena 025DangerFromAbove27.jpg|Goku closing in on Nam 025DangerFromAbove28.jpg|Nam near about to fall from the battle ground NamVsGokuEp25.png|Nam in front of a dizzy Goku Nam suprised.JPG|Nam surprised that Goku got up from his attack Still friends!.png|Nam congratulating Goku Nam gets the water capsule.JPG|Nam gets water from Master Roshi Nam as roshi.jpg|Nam disguised as Master Roshi NamElderEp29.png|Nam with his father Nam unconscious.png|Nam left unconscious by Tien at the 22nd World Tournament Nam murdered.png|The murder of Nam announced on TV Nam alive!.png|Nam is resurrected GokuSavesNam.png|Goku finds and saves Nam in Dragon Ball GT GTGoku&Nam.png|Super Saiyan 4 Goku and Nam Wa034.jpg|Nam in the Bandai CCG Nam advanced adventure.png|Nam in the US version of Advanced Adventure Nam BT3.jpg|Nam in Budokai Tenkaichi 3 See also *Nam (Collectibles) References pt-br:Nam Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Martial Artists Category:Siblings Category:Tournament fighters Category:Tournament fighters killed by Tambourine